A Thousand Years
by Firey.girl
Summary: Based off the song, 'A Thousand Years,' by Christina Perri. A tale of love, loss and Friendship. "Grief is the price we pay for love." – Queen Elizabeth II /Asami x Iroh\ /oneshot\


**_A Thousand Years_**

* * *

 _Based off the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. I do not own any art seen in the cover picture._

* * *

 _"_ _Sometimes, only one person is missing, and the whole world seems depopulated."_

 _–_ _Alphonse de Lamartine_

* * *

My husband was due back from war two days ago, but when the ship came to a stop… he wasn't there. I was devastated, to say the least. No one had any information about him, and no one seemed to care.

I had made my way up a steep cliff and settled at the top, watching the ships dock. I waited for him there, and I still am.

I stood up from leaning against the back of a rock, and made my way to the edge of the cliff side. The wind blew my messy raven hair everywhere, but I couldn't bring myself to care. The sight of the setting sun casting its golden rays across the bay somehow calmed me a little.

For some reason, I started singing an old song my mother sang to me when I was a little girl.

"Heart beats fast, Colours and promises… How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone… all of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow…"

* * *

 _Korra had made it back to the side with General Iroh in tow. I stood back as Mako and Bolin helped the two out of the water, watching them intently. There was something about the injured fire bender that peaked my curiosity._

 _We made it back to the hideout, and I went to fetch some bandages from Gommu. Korra had already healed most of it, but it would still be stiff and sore, so the bandages were necessary._

 _Everyone started to go about their own things, so I went up to Iroh and started to bandage his shoulder. I wrapped the white material tightly around his shoulder, but still made sure it was comfortable._

 _Our eyes connected and I'm sure I felt a spark. He smiled warmly at me and a soft blush spread across my cheeks. The silence stretched on for a long time until I spoke._

 _"_ _My name's Asami, by the way…"_

 _"_ _That's a beautiful name. Mine's Iroh… But you already knew that…"_

 _I couldn't help but smile at his nervousness. The bandage ran out and I pinned into place, before standing up and surveying my work._

 _"_ _All done!"_

 _He smiled at me and stood as well, catching my hand in his._

 _"_ _Thank you, Asami."_

 _He kissed the back of my palm and left to go talk strategy, leaving me feeling quite flustered._

* * *

I was dimly aware that Mako, Bolin and Korra had come up behind me with food and water.

Korra put her hand on my shoulder. "We're here for you," she whispered quietly.

I smiled and continued my song.

"One step closer… I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you… for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more…"

* * *

 _I was beyond nervous._

 _Iroh had asked me out on a date a week after the equalists were taken care of, and I had agreed._

 _I parked my car and made my way to where we agreed to meet, the bridge in the park. I saw him standing in the middle, looking out over the side into the water._

 _I quickened my pace a little, and soon enough I was beside him. He smiled at me and handed me a rose, a beautiful yellow one with red tips. I took it and put it in my hair, my heart racing at his beautiful gesture._

 _He took my hand and led me to an area with flat grass and clear sky, he laid down and patted the ground next to him, and I laid down too._

 _We spent about an hour star gazing, naming all different sorts of constellations and making up stories about bright and dull stars._

 _He stood and then led me to our next stop. We arrived in a little clearing with a table in the middle and two chairs at opposite ends. We approached and he lit the candles in the middle of the table, the light revealing two dishes of food._

 _We tucked into the homemade tacos, and I loved them. They grew to be my new favourite food._

 _He smiled as we made small talk, and then he led me to our final stop._

 _I swear my mouth must've dropped open so far, a satomobile could've driven through. He led me to a garden, fire surrounding a small undercover hut and music playing in the background._

 _We walked onto the makeshift dance floor, and he held out his hand._

 _"_ _May I have this dance, M'lady?"_

 _I smiled and nodded, taking his hand._

 _"_ _You may."_

 _We danced for what seemed like only a few minutes, but was probably a few hours. Finally, we reluctantly pulled apart._

 _"_ _The rose I gave you means falling in love…" he began, "and I believe that is true!"_

 _We both smiled, and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was slow and gentle, and I loved every moment of it. We finally pulled away, our lungs screaming for air. We said our goodbyes and went our different ways, with a promise of another date very soon._

 _Boy, I have it bad for this one._

* * *

Korra, Mako and Bolin were standing beside me, watching the docks as well.

I was so lucky I had such supportive friends.

"Time stands still, beauty in all she is… I will be brave, I will not let anything, take away what's standing in front of me… Every breath, every hour has come to this…"

* * *

 _Iroh was strangely nervous tonight._

 _He asked me to wear something fancy, but not too fancy, so I wore a black dress with green lace, and some green sandals with a black gem on each – the same thing I had worn for our first date._

 _He picked me up from the Sato Mansion, and he handed me a yellow rose with red ends. He blindfolded me as soon as I got into the car, and I didn't bother thinking too much about how strange this was, but I did wonder._

 _He led me out of the car and I stayed blindfolded till I was laying down somewhere. He took off my blindfold and I recognised where we were instantly._

 _We were at the little clearing in the park where we stargazed on our first date. He was lying next to me, and he started pointing at all different stars. He started to tell me the stories we made up about them and my heart swelled. He remembered that?_

 _It had been a little over two years since our first date, and we had had a ton of others since. Every one was unique, never the same._

 _After an hour, he led me to a familiar clearing again. It was the same set up, a table with candles and trays of food. It was the same tacos as the very first date. We made small talk for a while before going to our last stop, the dancing grounds._

 _We danced to all different songs for ages, and finally we ran out of songs to dance to. He smiled at me, before getting down on one knee and holding my hands in his. He took out a black felt box, and opened it, holding it out to me._

 _I swear my heart skipped a beat as I held back tears._

 _"_ _Asami, you have made me the happiest man on the planet," he began, "I want to spend my life with you. I want to grow old and have a family with you. Asami, will you marry me?"_

 _I couldn't stop the tears from falling now. They were tears of pure joy, of happiness._

 _"_ _Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"_

 _He smiled at me and scooped me up in his arms, placing the ring on my finger. We kissed, soft and gentle, much like the very first kiss we ever shared._

 _I love him. There is no doubt about it._

* * *

A tear escaped my eye at the memory. We were so happy back then. There was never anything that could separate us.

"One step closer… I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you… for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more…"

* * *

 _Today was the day. The biggest moment of my entire life._

 _I was going to marry the man I loved._

 _Since my father was in jail for being an active equalist, this ceremony was going to be a little… different than most tradition celebrations._

 _I was in my room right now, Korra and her mother Senna helping me get ready. For the last two years, Senna has become my surrogate mother, and I loved her like one too._

 _I was wearing a long sleeveless white gown, with silver beads and sequins littered all over it. Senna was doing my makeup, while Korra was doing my hair._

 _Finally, they were done and I got to see their handiwork. Surprisingly, my hair looked like a professional had done it and my makeup did too._

 _My raven curls were pulled into a bun behind me, and there were jewels that hung from it. One curl hung in the front of my face, with the two roses Iroh had given me plus two extra white ones clustered on the other side. My makeup was quite simple yet beautiful, with a little bit of blush and red lipstick, and white eye shadow with mascara and eye liner._

 _Before my makeup and hair had been done, I did Korra's and Senna's._

 _Korra's hair was curled and hanging gracefully behind her, with her two usual front pigtails sitting straight at the front. She had a light pink lipstick on and blue and green eyeshadow, with a touch of mascara and blue eyeliner. She was my maid of honour, so she wore a short dark blue dress, with matching heels and a flower sitting in her hair._

 _Senna's look was relatively the same, but she wore light blue instead, being a bridesmaid._

 _A bark outside drew me from my thoughts, and I knew it was time. We walked outside, and Naga was waiting for us, equipped with beautiful fabric draped over her back. Senna and Korra bent the water out of a nearby lake and together they made a beautiful ice carriage, and Naga was leading it._

 _Senna and Korra stepped in, each holding a hand out for me to take. I took both gratefully and they hauled me into the carriage._

 _Naga went off slowly, and I already felt the nerves creeping around in the pit of my stomach. I was aware I was fidgeting, and nothing I could do would be able to stop that._

 _Senna put a hand over mine and I mustered up a smile._

 _"_ _It's okay to be nervous," she began, "I was nervous when I went to marry Tonraq."_

 _"_ _You and Iroh are completely in love," Korra added, "You'll be great as husband and wife!"_

 _I smiled a real true smile at them. They were right. I loved Iroh and that was all that mattered._

 _We arrived at the park, the area we had chosen to have our wedding. Senna walked forward first, throwing rose petals on the red carpet as she walked through._

 _Korra hopped down and helped me out. Bolin and Mako came over next, smiling at me._

 _"_ _Ready?" the trio asked together._

 _I gave them a nod._

 _Bolin and Mako hooked their arm around each of mine and Korra led us through the gates._

 _When the gates opened, all eyes were on me. Some people gasped, commenting things like "she's beautiful" and "she grew up so fast."_

 _Iroh looked handsome as ever at the end of the isle, smiling a smile full of love. Nerves fluttered at the pit of my stomach, but they were overcome with love. Love for the amazing firebending general of the united forces in front of me. Love for Iroh._

 _We reached the end of the isle, and Mako and Bolin handed my arms over to Iroh's, muttering "look after her," and "welcome to the family."_

 _Korra, Mako and Bolin took their seats in the front row, and I found myself becoming lost in my lover's golden eyes as words were spoken about love and marriage._

 _The vows were said and we exchanged "I do" before the words I had been waiting to hear were said._

 _"_ _You may now kiss the bride."_

 _He captured my lips in his and we were finally husband and wife._

 _Everything was just right._

* * *

I could feel tears flowing freely down my cheeks now, but I didn't wipe them away. I was strong all the time, why can't I be devastated about this?

"One step closer…I have died everyday, waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years… I'll love you for a thousand more… And all along I believed, I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years… I'll love you for a thousand more"

I collapsed to the ground on my knees, tears pouring down my face, my body shaking with loud sobs. He was gone. He wasn't coming back. I wouldn't be able to hold him again, or tell him how much I love him.

I was vaguely aware of Bolin and Mako crouching beside me, a hand on my back each in an attempt to comfort me. I couldn't sense Korra, but I couldn't bring myself to care. No-one could cease the waterfall of tears down my cheeks. No-one but my husband.

I couldn't bring myself to sing the rest of the song, but I thought it instead.

 _One step closer… One step closer… I have died everyday, waiting for you… Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years… I'll love you for a thousand more._

I heard footsteps, but thought nothing of it. That was, until I was pulled into a familiarly warm chest.

"Shh… I'm here… I'm okay…"

I looked up, tears still trickling down my face, and I saw him. The love of my life. He was alive! I clutched onto his shirt and pressed my lips onto his frantically, an effort to make sure he was still there.

"And all along I believed, I would find you…Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years… I'll love you for a thousand more," I whispered into his ear softly once we broke apart.

* * *

 _"_ _Grief is the price you pay for love,"_

 _–_ _Queen Elisabeth II_

* * *

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything, take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath, every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed, I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed, I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_


End file.
